


Competitive Hearts

by pkmnshippings



Series: Semishira Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arcade, Competition, First Date, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Ushijima/Tendou also features a tiny bit ofc, because I created a rarepair and I have no chill, kawashiki implied, typical semishira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmnshippings/pseuds/pkmnshippings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi takes Shirabu out for their first date, and where better than the arcade?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For (belated) Semishira Week Day 1 - Firsts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competitive Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up 13 days late to Semishira week with starbucks*
> 
> In my defence I had exams!!
> 
> Still, nothing could keep me from Semishira week. I love this pairing. I doubt I'll be updating daily as I am in fact on holiday, but I will finish all seven fics if it kills me.
> 
> Some context: the day I found out Shiratorizawa had dorms, I decided I hc them as functioning like the Samezuka dorms, just so you know. It's possibly one of the best ideas I've ever had.
> 
> Also! This refers to an event I made a side comment about in a kawashiki post, but the bae @musicprincess655 listened to me scream out a plot and turned it into an actual fic. It's not necessary to get this, but it provides more detailed context, and also it's great, so please consider reading Falling Together first! 
> 
> Not beta-ed because I am away and have no access to my betas. I wrote this on my tablet.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Semi took a deep breath and fought the urge to run his hands through his hair for the third time since he'd left his dorm room. He was already certain he'd messed up the style that Satori had painstakingly perfected for him, but he couldn't help it, he was _nervous._

Today he was finally going on his first date with Shirabu.

He'd floundered about for the better part of a year, too afraid to follow Satori's enthusiastic advice to "just _date_ him already, Eita-kun!" - and what the hell kind of advice was that anyway? - but after the match with Karasuno, he'd gathered his courage and finally asked the younger setter out on a date.

There had been some dick-sucking first, actually, as Satori and Hayato took great pleasure in reminding him. But _that,_ Semi knew, was entirely Shirabu's fault - and also really not what he should be thinking about when he was stood outside Shirabu's door.

And anyway, blowjobs were easy to handle. Taking Shirabu on a _date,_ however, was utterly terrifying.

Semi wanted it to be perfect. He'd liked Shirabu for so long, and he didn't want to ruin it all on the first date, before he got the chance to know everything about the underclassman who had gotten so delightfully under his skin.

_But God,_ romance was so much harder than blowjobs.

Semi swallowed once and adjusted the collar of his shirt. He couldn't stand at Shirabu's door forever, and the inner Satori that Semi seemed cursed to hold in his mind was already telling him to hurry along before Shirabu thought he wasn't coming.

The idea of Shirabu thinking he'd stood him up, and consequently never speaking to him again, was the final push Semi needed to to raise his hand to the door and knock. Immediately, Semi caught the sound of voices behind the door, and a few moments later, it swung aside to reveal Goshiki.

"Hello senpai!" The first year greeted, and bless him, he was trying his hardest to pretend he wasn't casting glances back inside the room he shared with Shirabu. Semi had to swallow around a sudden ball of nerves clogging his throat.

"Hey, Tsutomu. Uh, I'm here for Shirabu. Is he-?"

"I'm here."

Goshiki let out a barely audible sigh of relief and moved aside at the sound of Shirabu's voice, granting Semi a clear view of the other setter. He had to blink a couple of times, because Shirabu looked so attractive it should have been illegal. Semi hadn't even known Shirabu _owned_ a pair of skinny jeans. And yet there he was, the dark material of his jeans clinging tight to every curve of his legs, and _holy shit_ Semi was not going to survive. The third year found himself feeling absurdly grateful that Satori had picked out his outfit for him. Not that he thought his own taste was uncool, or anything like that.

But Shirabu looked gorgeous.

Abruptly aware that both Shirabu and Goshiki were watching him, Semi cleared his throat and held his hand out to Shirabu, praying that his blush wasn't visible. 

"Shall we go?" He asked, and the second year stepped out into the corridor beside him, glancing up into Semi's eyes once before casting his gaze away. Semi tried not to melt into a puddle of nerves, and smiled at Goshiki in the doorway. "Have a nice afternoon, Tsutomu."

"Thanks! Have a nice time, senpai!" 

"If you need help with your English homework, you should go to Taichi," Shirabu said in lieu of farewell, and an almost sly look passed over his face. "He'd be happy to help you."

Before Semi could process the stunned look on Goshiki's face, Shirabu pulled the door shut and turned to face him.

"What was that about?" Semi asked as he led the way out of the dorms, hoping that the conversation topic would calm his heartbeat.

"I'm just returning a favour," Shirabu replied simply, and Semi frowned.

"Please promise me I won't walk in on Kawanishi and Tsutomu sucking each other off. I don't think I'd ever recover."

A startled laugh broke out of Shirabu's throat, and Semi took a moment to marvel at the sound before it was hastily covered by a cough. Well, if that was what Shirabu sounded like when he laughed - when _Semi_ made him laugh - he was definitely going to try and draw that sound out more often.

Semi grinned as Shirabu cleared his throat, a little bit of pink dusting his cheeks. "Don't worry. I think that's been solely reserved for us."

Then it was Semi's turn to get flustered, the combined effects of Shirabu's remark and the memory of said incident more than enough to make his cheeks burn. Shirabu smirked as Semi spluttered, and the older setter was filled with the desire to press their lips together. And then he remembered that they were on a date, and there was literally nothing stopping him from doing just that. With that thought, Semi slipped his fingers around Shirabu's wrist, pulling the smaller boy against his chest and kissing him quick and rough, taking pride in Shirabu's soft gasp, and his significantly dazed expression when they pulled apart. 

"Semi-san..." 

"As tempting as a blowjob sounds, I did have other plans for us this afternoon," Semi grinned, and Shirabu stepped away with a huff - a vain attempt to hide the way his cheeks coloured. 

"What exactly do you have planned for us?" The shorter boy asked, and all at once Semi's nerves came rushing back. He'd spent a while trying to pick the best choice, and he thought he had, but with Shirabu right there beside him, Semi couldn't help but feel anxious. 

"I thought we could go down to the new arcade that just opened out in town," Semi started, keeping his eyes forward so he wouldn't lose his nerve. "Since we're pretty competitive anyway, I figured it would be more fun than just going to the mall or out to dinner."

When he finished, Semi swivelled his gaze back to Shirabu to gauge his reaction, and bit his lip when he saw the raised eyebrow on the younger boy's face. Oh God, he'd already fucked up -

"Well then, I hope you like getting your ass kicked, Semi-san."

Semi gaped in disbelief for a moment, before a slow smile spread across his face. "You're on."

~

Three hours later found Semi holding the gun of an arcade shooter game up to the screen, while Shirabu stood beside him with his arms crossed. After spending an hour or so playing against each other on everything they could find, with Semi being surprisingly good at DDR and Shirabu excelling in any kind of racing game, the couple had placed a bet to see who could get the highest score on more of the single player games. They were currently tied, but whoever took the point from the machine they were using would win, as it was the final game they had to play. Shirabu had gone first, setting a rather impressive score, but Semi was ruthlessly precise, and he was quickly gaining.

The game was almost over, and Semi only had a handful of shots left to take, but he knew that if he hit as accurately as had been for at least two of the four shots, he would have enough points to win. He didn't actually know what they were shooting, some kind of bird perhaps, but he didn't really care. All that mattered was beating Shirabu.

Semi's first shot missed, but the second hit dead on, and Semi's lips quirked. Two shots left. He could make this.

The third shot went wide, and Semi clicked his tongue, a habit he had almost certainly picked up from Shirabu. Having it come down to one shot was irritating, but not necessarily impossible.

Obviously feeling the tension, Shirabu leaned forwards, and for a moment Semi thought that he truly was getting antsy about the score. But then the younger boy wrapped his hands around Semi's elbow and leaned his head against Semi's shoulder, curling his body into Semi's bicep.

A jolt shot through Semi's body, and he only just refrained from pulling the trigger and sending his last shot entirely offscreen. The older boy's eyes narrowed. Okay, so Shirabu was holding onto him. It wasn't restricting his movements, and he wasn't moving or trying to sabotage the shot. Aside from the fact that the proximity made Semi's pulse spike, having Shirabu curled into his arm wasn't going to make a difference. He could still make this shot. Taking a deep breath, Semi carefully lined up the crosshairs with the target. He paused for a moment, biting his lip and making sure that the shot was right, and Shirabu hummed.

"What's the matter?" He asked, and Semi huffed - absolutely nothing was wrong, he was going to win this, his finger was firmly on the trigger and his shot was lined up _perfectly_ \- "You can make that, can't you _Eita?"_

Semi's hand jumped to make up for the beat his heart skipped, and his fourth and final shot missed spectacularly. The taller boy blinked at the screen, a mantra of _Eita, Eita_ swirling through his mind as he watched the machine mockingly inform him that he hadn't beaten Shirabu. For a long moment, neither one of them moved, but then Semi whirled around to face his date.

"You cheated!" He cried.

Shirabu raised an eyebrow, the picture of disinterested innocence. "How so?"

Semi opened his mouth to retort, then closed it immediately, realising the trap he was in. He could either say that Shirabu hadn't cheated and lose their bet, or push the accusation that he had, and then have to admit the effect that Shirabu had on him. His pulse hadn't yet calmed down from Shirabu's surprise first-name assault, and Semi wasn't going to lose his pride by admitting that his heart was that weak for the boy in front of him.

Dammit, Shirabu was smirking like he _knew,_ , the brat. Semi had lost from the start.

"You little - alright," Semi conceded. "You win. Name your prize."

Shirabu tilted his head, his gaze calculating as he studied Semi, and the older boy felt like he was standing across the net in a tournament, watching as Shirabu sized him up and worked out the best way to take him down.

"Hmm. I'll think about it," Shirabu decided with a nod, and Semi crossed his arms.

"You're just doing that so you can hold it over me, you brat!" Semi huffed. Shirabu raised his eyebrows.

"Is that how you're going to speak to your boyfriend?"

Semi paused, eyes going wide as he processed Shirabu's words. "Wait, boyfriend? So we are official then?"

Shirabu blushed, suddenly shy and fiddling with his fingers, and dammit, that was unfairly adorable. Semi was so, so screwed. 

"I should hope so," the younger setter muttered. "You did just take me out on a date."

"And we've sucked each other's dicks," Semi added, laughing when Shirabu glared. He felt about ten times lighter, knowing that their first date had been so successful that Shirabu wanted them to be a _thing._ An item. It almost made losing their competition worth it. Only almost, though, because he was nothing if not salty.

"Okay then, boyfriends." Semi declared, not even bothering to keep the wide smile off his face. Shirabu - the most annoying, sassy, and passively rude person he'd ever met - was his _boyfriend._ Semi was quickly realising why Satori never stopped referring to Wakatoshi as his boyfriend. He couldn't imagine it ever growing old. 

"I like that, Kenjirou."

~

Later that night, Satori grilled him for every detail of their date, and Semi answered each question with a small smile on his face, not dropping even when Satori teased him mercilessly for being so hopelessly smitten.

And when Satori asked him which part of the date was his favourite, Semi shrugged and said he couldn't pick one, because for a while, Semi wanted to keep the knowledge that he could unravel Shirabu with only a name a secret between just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> you can bet your life savings Shirabu was equally flustered throughout this fic.
> 
> also please please please consider kawashiki with me. my post doesn't seem to show up in the tag but ask me and I'll find it for you!! just, please.
> 
> hmu @pkmnshippings on tumblr if you wanna talk semishira!
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
